A system on chip (SoC) is an integrated circuit (IC) that combines a number of components of a computer or other electronic system into a single chip. One component added to a SoC may include an indexing accelerator that accelerates the indexing processes associated with databases. The indexing accelerator, sometimes called a “widget,” may provide acceleration of the instructions executed by a processor for indexing. In addition, a small cache data structure may be included to buffer indexing data within the widget.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.